


Covered in Rain

by likeamantra



Series: Covered in Rain [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamantra/pseuds/likeamantra
Summary: just an excerpt of assassin kids being dorks
Series: Covered in Rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737214
Kudos: 7





	Covered in Rain

**Author's Note:**

> they're all under 25, no one has died yet (except for jay), and honor is 30-something.

“No way, dude. The SWAT team member fakeout play is a total trope.” Jason laughed, shaking his head. “Total _Tarantino_ move. No way it works.”

“I’ve killed a few targets that way, Todd. Everyone _thinks_ it’s a movie play, that’s why it works. No one suspects it.” Jade, not known for getting her hands encumbered with firearms, smirked. “Plus, you have a guaranteed disguise and and out. No one _ever_ asks the SWAT team to go through the police lineup.”

“It’s better if you can sneak out a side entrance before taking off the helmet and mask. Disappear, let them realize that there was an extra guy after the fact.” Boone, tossing a Ka-Bar from hand to hand, sat sprawled across a sofa meant for three.

“Just kill everyone in the room from across the street. Quick and quiet.” December Graystone muttered, irked by the discussion. “No one appreciates what I do here. Everyone wants guns and violence. _I_ just cast a spell.”

“Shut up, Witchcraft. You’re such a drama queen.” Pru, sitting on top of a pillar overlooking the villa in Rome that they all currently occupied, rolled her eyes. “Todd is right. It’s movie bullshit.” She jumped down, brushing past December. “Better to plan the hit like a real assassin. No tricks. Just recon and finesse.” With that, she walked away, leaving the rest to sit, still drinking and arguing.

“She’s not wrong, you know. Not everything has to be a ploy.” Owens, behind the bar, set down the pint glass he had just filled. “Case the joint. Plan exits. Wait across the street with a rifle, and take them out quick and easy. No tricks.”

“Not all of us are legendary scout snipers, Owens. Some of us-” Zeddmore Washington wiggled his fingers in the air, pantomiming typing on a keyboard “-have talents that don’t involve gunplay or knives or poisons.” He held Jade’s withering gaze for a moment without looking away, then turned back to Jason. “Let the cops kill the guy. I can plant _anything_ on _any_ computer, and that’s enough to put most men on death row anyway.”

“quiet.” Everyone stopped bickering at that. Cass, still curled up on the couch next to Jason, murmured softly. “quiet...ly.” She frowned, still not sure she had the correct word.

“Stealth, Cass?” Jason leaned in, raising an eyebrow.

Cass nodded, frown disappearing.

“No need for a show when you can slip in and get the work done without a fuss. That’s why you’re the best, Cassassin.” He nudged her in the ribs, eliciting a laugh.

Voices overlapped now, as individual arguments broke out among the group. December was waving his hands in the air emphatically, getting more and more frustrated by Jade’s complete dismissal of his skillset. Owens, still behind the bar, had his massive arms crossed over an equally broad chest, as Zeddmore attempted to convince him that ‘violence shouldn’t be the default answer to any question, let alone the only one!’. Cass was still curled next to Jason, who was lightly resting his hand on her shoulder, half-finished beer in the other.

“Zip it, kiddos.” All eyes slid to Honor, up until this point sitting apart from the group, gazing out over the countryside towards Rome. She was the oldest of their group, and the only one who wasn’t a new recruit into the League. She had been Talia’s chosen killer for years, the one most trusted to carry out the toughest hits under impossible odds. “You’re all here for a reason. Final assignment before you are full-fledged members of the League.” Though each knew their own part of the assignment, none but Honor knew the entire plan. All group missions were designed this way, so that no single weak link could sabotage the whole chain. “Tomorrow morning, we begin. You’ve all been briefed, and you all have a role to play. Get some semblance of sleep - Graystone, that means you too - , and be ready at 0900.” With that, Honor left the group, who quickly resumed their bickering, albeit a bit quieter.


End file.
